1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to thyristor devices, more particularly to an apparatus for triggering thyristor devices into a conducting state.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Thyristor devices, such as silicon controlled rectifiers (SCR) and triacs, need trigger circuits to set them for operation in a conducting state. Present trigger circuits are usually set to permit triggering of thyristor devices at only one firing (or conduction) angle. Thus, if a plurality of thyristor devices are to be triggered at different firing angles, a plurality of trigger circuits would have to be used. This requires an abundance of circuit components, which occupies a lot of space. Because of the number of circuit components, there is difficulty in assembly and a relatively large expense is incurred.